


Shantae and the Smash Brother

by Smoky_Requiem



Series: Random Stories of Passion [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Shantae (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Belly Dancing, F/M, Magical Tattoos, Mating Press, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Slave, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Womb Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoky_Requiem/pseuds/Smoky_Requiem
Summary: After Sephiroth is announced to join Smash to the cast before the Game Awards of 2020, Shantae makes a desperate gambit to finally become more than a Spirit.
Relationships: Shantae/Cloud Strife
Series: Random Stories of Passion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113395
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Shantae and the Smash Brother

“And now, for the newest character to be added to DLC Pack 2! They’re an extremely popular character well known by fans of anime…”

_Yes…_

“A person wanted for years despite the seemingly impossible odds…”

_He’s right…!_

“A name you all know! It starts with an S!”

_That’s me!_

“Ladies and gentlemen, your newest Smash opponent is...SEPHIROTH!”

“YEEEEEEEEAAAAH BABY, SPIRIT NO MO-” Shantae freezes in place, realizing that she’s standing on Mario’s head for no reason...again. She looks up to the stage, seeing the Mii of Sakurai staring in confusion at her while handing the One-Winged Angel his own, personal Smash invitation. Her pupils and heart shrink as she sits back down in shame, the silence of the stadium stinging her ears. Sakurai, realizing the interruption is over, continues his speech while Sephiroth leaves the stage.

“Congratulations to Sephiroth for making it into Super Smash Brothers as our first DLC main villain! Filming for his trailer will commence in November. In the meantime, take this opportunity to relax and welcome Sephiroth to the grounds. Have a good day, everyone!” With that, his Mii vanishes back into the code, returning him to the real world.

As everyone begins to step out of their seats and head for the exit, Shantae remains in her chair. She can already hear the other Spirits laughing at her like last time when Steve got announced. Min Min was a beacon of hope for Shantae to finally get out of the Indie crowd and gain a lot of recognition as a franchise, but it’s been constantly swept away from her. At first, it was fine being denied from the game, but now, as a Spirit, her lack of popularity and recognition is shoved in her face almost every day. If it isn’t that dick, Waluigi, it’s some of the other Spirits from more popular games boasting about their chances of getting in. Not to mention some of the other fighters being overly positive about their tier list placements and, God forbid, who THEY wanted added to the game. It sucks.

Speaking of things that suck, Kirby is walking by along with a very pissed looking Cloud. She can imagine what it’s like having your worst enemy joining the roster-Risky is a Spirit along with her. Kirby looks to be acting like a therapeutic doll he can just rant to in Japanese. Seeing him look so aggressive, however, gives her an idea. With a snap of her fingers, she makes a card appear in his pocket in a swirl of purple light. She then leaves the stadium, smirking the whole time. 

\----------------------------

Sure enough, the spikey-haired swordsman has taken the bait. Shantae can see him from behind the curtains, sitting at one of the tables with a tired expression. The card she snuck into his pocket was for this small club some of the other Spirits made to drink their sorrows away. Lucky for her, she managed to score a job as a dancer here to give her something to distract herself with, and now, a chance to get into Sakurai’s good graces. She can hear the music in the bar quiet down, a signal that the performance is about to begin. She moves to the center of the stage, getting ready for the curtains to open to her. The DJ, Cutman’s Spirit, speaks out to the crowd; “Alright, everyone! Time to make some noise for our premiere dancer! Give it up for Shantae!”

As the curtains open, spotlights land on Shantae’s figure. She decided to make a highlight of her newest game and dressed as her hip-shaking grass skirt. Fake coconuts contain her chest while large, red leaves swish and rustle with each shake of her hips. She starts off slow, doing a traditional hula dance across the stage before the music begins to ramp up. With a snap of her fingers, her outfit changes in a puff of purple smoke. As the smoke clears, the audience cheers at her dancer’s outfit; a golden bikini with blue silk curtains hanging over her crotch and backside, her arms and thighs decorated with golden bands, and her tiara has been given gems as decorations. With the outfit change, her dancing becomes much more provocative. Her hip-shaking gets more and more energetic with the beat of the music, getting the crowd energized with her. She mixes in twirls and spins to her routine as well to tease the crowd with ideas of what lies underneath. Halfway through her performance, she kisses her hand and blows it to Cloud at his table, the purple lipstick mark landing on his cheek. With one final flourish, her performance ends and she walks backstage. “Shantae, everybody! Oh! And if you were a lucky enough stud to get a kiss from her, head backstage to get a private dance!”

Shantae sighs heavily, taking a moment to relax. Dancing like that has always worn her out before, but she has more dancing to do tonight. She stretches out her legs and back, getting ready for her special guest. She can hear the heavy footsteps getting closer to the backstage door. Quickly, she puts her hands on her hips while facing the opening door. “Good to see you again, Cloud…”

The blonde SOLDIER blinks a few times at that quote, but then sighs and closes the door behind him. He then motions to the pink lipstick mark on his cheek with an eyebrow raised, expecting an explanation. “Ah, right! I owe you a dance, big guy! Go ahead and have a seat.” She motions to the small couch built into the wall. Cloud shrugs before moving over to the seat, resting his head on his propped up elbow. He seems bored, but that will change soon. 

She decides to start off slow, stretching her arms over her head and moving her hips to the left and right in a steady, hypnotic pace. Her torso flows with her hips movements, as if she’s a gorgeous silk sheet flowing in the breeze. Speaking of silk, her long loincloths begin to show subtle peeks of her sex, slowly rousing Cloud from his bored expression. Shantae smiles, knowing her spell is working wonders on the frustrated SOLDIER. She takes one step forward and another step back with her other foot, keeping her hips moving to show how the silk covering her back flows with the soft ripples of her peeking ass. She bites her lip and does another step, turning around so Cloud gets a full view of her backside. She bends slightly at the knees in order to deepen her hip swings, literally throwing her ass in a slow circle for Cloud’s viewing pleasure. Then, she reaches down to the golden hoops holding the silk in place and loosens its hold on each side, making Cloud lean forward in his seat

Time for the **real** show to begin.

Shantae bends forward, putting her hands to her knees and greatly speeds up her hips motions while slowly rising back up. With her hips alone, the blue silk covering her ass falls and pools in on itself on the ground, exposing her ass fully. She gradually goes from frantic hip shaking to small bounces on the balls of her feet, letting her generous behind ripple and softly smack against the tops of her thighs. She can hear Cloud’s breathing deepen from the sight, making her giggle in response. She resumes her deep hip swings while slowly reaching up to the golden clasp holding her chest captive. With expert precision, she clips it off and bends forward again, giving Cloud a chance to see her ass bounce while her top clatters to the ground.

She takes in a deep breath, feeling her chest cool down and her nipples begin to harden slightly from the cooler air impacting them. With slow steps, she hip-wiggles her way back to facing Cloud, now with her arms over her head to allow the best angles of her breasts swaying with the rest of her torso. The only thing left was the single silk curtain hiding her dampening pussy. She stops her motions, takes a deep breath, and bends down to take the edge of the silk between her teeth. She then rises slowly, taking the silk with her, stopping halfway to wiggle her hanging breasts and wink to the SOLDIER, and quickly bends all the way back to yank the silk free from the golden hoop sitting on her hips. The silk flies over to the other side of the room, landing softly while Shantae remains bent backwards to allow a full view of her pussy. Cloud is silently taking in the view before him; her tanned skin glistens in the soft light of the back room, her breasts rising and falling in time with her breathing, giving them a tantalizing jiggle, the moist sex throbbing slightly from her own actions, small beads of arousal rolling down her inner thighs, the slight peak of her perfect ass just under her pussy, and the few remainign pieces of her dancer outfit shining with golden luster.

Cloud feels as if he’s staring at a goddess of pure lust. It almost makes up for having his sworn enemy being announced at the Game Awards next month. Almost.

As Shantae straightens up, she undoes the many braids in her long, purple hair with magic, allowing it to fan out behind her as she stands up straight. She smiles down at Cloud, eyeing the bulge in his pants. Without missing a beat, she struts over to the SOLDIER, hips swaying as they always do, and treats herself to a seat on his lap. Now with their faces inches away, Shantae giggles and leaves a small peck on Cloud’s nose, delighted in his growing blush. “Enjoying the show, big guy?”

“...” Cloud mutters something in Japanese.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Shantae then reaches to undo the...many, MANY belts holding back Cloud’s member, letting it spring up directly in her palm once it’s out. She grips it softly to make Cloud seize up in surprise. She can see the desire burning in his eyes. “You want this, big guy? It’s all yours…” Cloud gulps dryly, leaning in for a kiss...Only to be stopped by her finger.

“Up-ba-bup! **IF** you can convince Sakurai to make me a playable character.”

“N-Nani?!”

“You heard me, Buster….Sword-Boy. You get me in Smash, and I can be your...what do they call them? Oh yeah! Onahole! Your personal Onahole. Do we have a deal?”

“...Hai.”

“Yes!” Shantae breaks her sexy persona just to fist pump in front of Cloud, who rolls his eyes. She then clears her throat and turns the charm back on. “Now then, what’ll be your first wish, Master?” She slowly starts to jerk Cloud’s member, watching him stiffen again. “Do you want to finish like this? Or…” She leans in closer, whispering against the shell of his ear. “Do you want to finish inside of-” A sudden grip on her arms makes her eyes widen. “Me?” 

Before she knows it, Shantae is slammed down to the ground with Cloud looming over her. He releases her arms only to pull her legs back up to her head. _Good thing I’m flexible,_ she thinks to herself before her mind functionally goes to mush at the rough thrust Cloud makes to enter her pussy. Shantae is thrown into a sudden moaning fit as Cloud mercilessly pounds away at her. He lets go of her legs to claw at the ground, pinning Shantae into a mating press. Shantae can feel her womb warm from the rough treatment, her body preparing itself to be his slave just like he desired. His zipper and lion head press and scratch at her chest slightly, but Shantae can only feel pleasure from his every touch. With one final thrust, he slams in and cums deep inside of her, filling her with the thickest load she’s ever taken. On her crotch, a purple light creates a tattoo resembling Cloud’s Smash Icon, marking her as his. Shantae tries to get a moment to breathe, but is suddenly flipped onto her stomach and roughly spanked. Despite being taken from behind again, she can’t help but smile as Cloud lines himself up to take her again.

\-------------------------------

“That was perfect!”

“Heh. I take it your reveal trailer went well?”

“You know it! I still can’t thank you enough for getting me in, Master. Oh, and for teaching me Japanese.”

“Don’t mention it. Now, how about I help you celebrate by giving you a full womb tonight?”

“I’d like that very much, Master…”


End file.
